Flowers
by MarcoBottsApplesauce
Summary: When Marco confesses his feelings to Christa, everything seems to be perfect. Everyone seems to think they're a perfect couple! They go through ups and downs, mostly ups, but it's always going to end in some sort of heartbreak! Two-Shot, T for mild romance, mild language and character death. Read and Review my First Fanfiction!


Christa walked around near the outside of the training area, it was the first snow she had seen since she had joined the Training Corps, one year ago. Her nose and cheeks were pink and snowflakes had fallen into her blonde hair. She had just been picking flowers around the area, she was hoping to make flower crowns for all of the girls in her squad. She had already made one for Ymir and Mina, though Ymir had denied it once it was offered, and was hoping to make Mikasa and Sasha one. The snow crunched at her boots, and the soft dusk air tousled Christa's hair.

She had a small bouquet of roses. It wasn't a large one, perhaps nine or ten roses, each a different color. Many of them were a deep red, but some were pink or yellow. Most of them had little pieces of snow stuck between the petals. As Christa looked for some more flowers to put on the crown, she heard a familiar voice off in the distance. Walking over to the sound, she realized it was Connie, asking Bertholdt if he wanted to come inside for hot chocolate.

Christa was cold, she had been outside for a little under thirty minutes in less-than suitable attire. Once Connie had closed the door to let keep the warmth in, she pondered if she should go in for a second. She knew they had a fire, and hot chocolate, and the girls' cabin was much farther away than the boys'. But if Shadis came in, he would certainly make her run laps or some horrible punishment. Oh well, I'm freezing, and hot chocolate is something I haven't had for a while...

The short girl knocked on the door, and she heard the boys fall quiet as Jean opened the door, wrapped up in a blanket. "Oh, guys, it's just Christa. Would you like to come in for hot chocolate?" he asked, ruffling his hand through his hair.

"Sure, Jean. That sounds lovely." Christa said, looking up at Jean with a soft smile. Hushed whispers of "goddess" filled the area and Christa's cheeks became more pink. She entered the room, and it seemed like a small party. Milius and Franz were wrapped up in blankets by the fireplace. Armin and Connie were pouring the cocoa and all the other guys were just hanging around drinking hot cocoa. Marco walked over to Christa and waved.

"Hi, Christa. Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little. Especially my hands." she replied.

Out of nowhere, Marco grabbed Christa's hands and held them between hands. The roses she was holding scattered across the wooden floor. Christa looked up at him, her face the brightest shade of salmon. They stayed like that for nearly two minutes, the room near silent, most people watching them. "You know, you're really pretty."

"No, I wouldn't say that."

Marco pulled her a bit closer to him. "But it's true, y'know!" he pulled her close to him, holding her in a tight embrace, Christa's head resting on his chest. "You're beautiful and amazing and any person that would ever date you would be incredibly lucky to have you, okay?"

"I'm not even that pretty - I don't get why you would think so."

Marco let go of the hug. He grabbed her by the shoulders and softly kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, at least wasn't intended to be. He just wanted to show her that she was just as amazing as everyone told her she was, but Christa continued to kiss him for another five seconds. "You're pretty amazing, too, y'know."

Marco's ears and face turned bright red. "Jean! I told you I'd have my first kiss before you, and it was with Christa!" Jean turned around from talking with Armin, and sighed slightly. Christa picked up the flowers and put them on a table.

Christa's face became another soft pink color. "How about a second kiss, Marco?" she stood on her tippy-toes, still being unable to reach Marco's face. He bent down and gave her another kiss. Bertholdt crossed his arms.

"Umm... Christa?" Bertholdt began to sweat like crazy. "I was wondering if you would give me a kiss too? Reiner thinks it would be funny because I'm so much taller than you..." Bertholdt continued to look extremely uncomfortable.

She giggled slightly. "Why would I kiss anyone besides the boy I like? Especially my third kiss, that one's special." Bertholdt brushed the sweat away from his forehead, mouthing a thank you. Marco grabbed her hand, his eyes wide with excitement.

"So wait, does that mean you like me?" he asked, squeezing her hand. Christa giggled and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She shoved him slightly onto the bed, and giggled again, even louder.

"Of course I like you, silly." Te other guys, mostly Jean and Reiner, sighed collectively. Most of them were hoping that she would like them, honestly. Suddenly, they heard a familar knock on the door. It was Shadis, coming by to check on them. Connie quickly blew out the laterns and everyone got into their beds, Christa hiding between Marco and Jean in the bed, holding onto Marco for dear life. She hoped he wouldn't see her, but if he did, she hoped she wouldn't be sent out to go back to the refugee camp.

Three months had passed, and Marco and Christa were trying to hide their relationship. Of course, some of the guys knew, but it was still a secret that they were trying to keep. She had stayed the night with Marco, because it was too far to travel all the way back to her cabin in the middle of the night. When she woke up, Christa ran to the girls' cabin as fast as she could and jumped into her bed without anyone noticing.

She could feel Marco's warmth still surrounding her. Her hands were warm from when Marco was holding them. Her lips still felt soft. Ymir turned around in the bed. "You smell like chocolate..." she mumbled, half asleep. "And boys."

Christa was glad she had grabbed the flowers. She wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anyway, so she could try to make a flower crown before Mikasa woke up. That didn't work very well, Shadis had started to blow his trumpet right after she weaved the first flower in. Everyone woke up, groggy and confused. They walked down to the Mess Hall, still half-asleep and hair all messy. She walked over to the table where Marco and Jean were sitting. Ymir entered soon after.

"Why are we sitting over here? We always sit by Mina and Hannah." Ymir asked, her black hair messy and her eyes still with a sleepy glint.

Christa realized she hadn't told her. "I... like Marco. And he likes me back..." she said quietly, her face red. "I mean, you already knew the first part, but I didn't know he liked me back until yesterday."

Ymir just punched her in the arm softly. "Hey. Whatever. I'm glad... congrats." she muttered. Christa grabbed Marco's hands and squeezed them. She walked over to him and hugged him, nearly knocking down Jean in the process. Annie elbowed Bertholdt, wondering when that had happened. He sweated again, remembering that horrible experience when he asked Christa for a kiss.

Ymir walked up to get some breakfast, grabbing Christa a piece of bread and some grapes. She sighed softly when Christa let go of Marco and kissed him. You could tell she was jealous, her face was all sullen and her eyes seemed downcast.

Christa didn't notice. She was caught up with her black-haired, amber-eyed boyfriend who had big dreams. When Ymir got back to the table, Marco was playing with her hair and kissing her cheek occasionally. She was very jealous.

"You know what? You're the most perfect and beautiful and lovely girl I have ever met in my entire life and I'm incredibly blessed to even be near you, let alone dating you." Marco stopped playing with her hair and hugged her from behind. "And I just want to cuddle and eat salad with you and talk about stupid things and kiss you everyday for the rest of my life."

Christa curled up on top of his chest. "Marco. You're kind and handsome and smart and everything about you is perfect. Your smile and your pretty voice and your freckles... I just want to hug you forever. I must have done something incredible in a past life to deserve you." Marco wrapped his arms around her.

Ymir was incredibly jealous. She knew Marco liked her a lot and didn't want to do unspeakable things to her like some other guys did. She couldn't compete with someone as perfect as Marco Bott. Christa kissed Marco's neck, her face turning a bright pink. Ymir sighed, they really were perfect for each other.

Shadis came storming in, Christa quickly jumping off Marco to give him a salute. "Worthless idiots; we're going to do some horseback training. You will be set in groups based on the way you are assigned. Group One is Hannah, Bertholdt and Ymir. Group Two is Jean, Christa and Marco. Group Three is Mina, Eren and..." Christa stopped listening after that, she already was in a group. After Shadis was done calling groups, they marched to the small field where horses were waiting. They were already split into their groups.

Christa ran to find the shortest one, she wouldn't be able to get on the huge horses that Bertholdt and Reiner were riding. She couldn't find the shortest one, Annie had already taken it, so she stood on the side of the second-shortest horse. It didn't have the step to climb onto it, just the thing that holds your feet. Marco lifted her up onto the horse and kissed her cheek. Marco climbed up onto his horse. He petted the horse's mane, and held onto the reigns. Once Shadis gave the signal, they started to gallop.

Marco and Christa were pretty good on their horses. Everyone else seemed a bit shaky or unsure, Jean even fell off his horse. They were the third and fourth people to finish, Mikasa and Annie were before them. Marco grabbed her hands and they spun around. Eren came galloping near them, then Franz. Armin was the last one to arrive, sighing softly.

"Alright, head back to your cabins, clean off, we'll be doing some Maneuver Gear practice, then we'll go have some lunch." The trainees saluted and then giggled, walking back over to their respective cabins. Christa was limping slightly, and Marco turned around once he noticed.

"You okay, Christa?"

Christa shrugged. "I'm fine. I banged my foot on the place where your foot goes. It sort of hurts..." Marco grabbed her and carried her bridal-style back to the girls' cabin. He placed her on her bed and kissed her on the lips.

"No princess as perfect as you should have to walk again." Marco told her, placing Ymir's rejected flower crown on her head and kissing her again. "We should go. Time to kill some cardboard Titans!" He grabbed her from the bed, and carried her the same way to the forest. They grabbed their Manuever Gear, Marco's all dented from when he bumped into a tree. They zoomed from tree to tree, Christa slicing a Titan's nape on the way. She accidently grabbed onto the bottom of a tree branch. Christa hung there, upside-down. Marco quickly followed her and hung upside-down with her.

Christa grabbed his large hands and pulled him forward. She gave him a warm smile before wrappng her arms around Marco and kissing his cheek. They hung there, lost in each other's eyes. After their faces got red from being upside-down for too long, they sat up on the top of the branch and tried to continue to strike the Titans.

After a long day of training, it was nearly time for bed. When Christa entered the room, she noticed a little party going on, it was someone's birthday. Knowing she would be unable to sleep, she ran over to the boys' cabin, finding the flower crown that fell off when Marco was carrying her. She continued to run until she opened the boys' cabin to find everyone asleep, except Thomas and Reiner playing cards. Christa waved a bit and jumped into Marco's bed.

Marco turned around instinctively, letting his girlfriend press her face against his chest. He pet her hair and whispered about how beautiful she was. Christa put the flowers on his head and kissed his face and neck and his hands and felt his warmth surround her. They felt like they could stay in this moment forever, never wanting to let go of each other.

"I love you a whole lot."

"I love you a whole lot more."

"I doubt it." Christa told him, pushing her face into his shirt.

"Okay, we love each other the same amount."

"That sounds right." Marco said.

Christa kissed his cheek. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me too, Christa."


End file.
